Lorraine Warren
Lorraine Warren — upadła anielica i uczennica Straszyceum; od ponad dwóch tysięcy lat znajdująca się na Ziemi, poszukując na niej swojego jedynego, upragnionego miejsca. Z zamiłowania artystka, szczególnie w dziedzinie muzyki, malarstwa i rzeźby, choć tak naprawdę zdaje się darzyć sympatią prawie wszystko, co choć trochę zakrawa o kulturalne aspekty niecodziennej rzeczywistości. Choć większość zdaje się myśleć o niej jak o kimś w rodzaju urodzonej manipulantki to wbrew pozorom jeśli chce, to potrafi wykrzesać z siebie odrobinę życzliwości i zrobić coś znacznie więcej dla innych niż dla samej siebie. Osobowość Tajemnicza i nieodgadniona zarazem postać Lorraine stanowi dla reszty nie lada zagadkę. Od czasu gdy dołączyła do Straszyceum pozostaje bacznym obserwatorem, wydającym się obojętnym na całe swoje otoczenie. W rzeczywistości analizuje jednak dziejące się wokół niej wydarzenia wyciągając przy tym mnóstwo wniosków, które kiedyś mogą posłużyć jej za cenną wskazówkę. Wbrew pozorom dziewczyna nie ma problemów z towarzystwem, co błędnie można wywnioskować widząc ją czasami w samotności. Większość swoich znajomych posiada raczej poza szkołą, a względne tłumy uczniów nie przekonują ją do zawierania bliższych relacji. Większość z nich wydaje jej się wyjątkowo naiwna i głupia, co nie przeszkadza jej jednak w podejmowaniu jakichkolwiek tematów czy przyłączaniu się do dyskusji. Szczególnie, kiedy ma okazję do poznania cudzych wad, możliwych pokus i pragnień oraz użycia ich w niekomfortowych dla niej sytuacjach. Skrzętnie wykorzystuje do tego swoją charyzmatyczną naturę i umiejętność odnalezienia się w prawie każdym towarzystwie. Większość jej wypowiedzi zdaje się być również przesiąknięta ironią i sarkazmem, ale to nie tak, że nie potrafi powiedzieć zupełnie niczego miłego. Jeśli chce, to potrafi służyć pomocą czy wykazać się odrobiną życzliwości, ale nie licz na to, że będzie zdarzać się to często. Lorraine nie byłaby prawdopodobnie sobą gdyby nie szkolne intrygi czy oszustwa. Wszystko co wykonuje musi być przez nią dokładnie zaplanowane i dopieszczone. Nigdy nie podejmie się czegoś spontanicznie — zawsze bierze pod uwagę możliwe scenariusze niepowodzeń, które później stara się skrupulatnie eliminować. Sporą ilość czasu poświęca również na zatarcie po sobie wszelkich możliwych śladów. Nie chce, by ktokolwiek dowiedział się o tym co robi i jaki jest cel jej przybycia. Gdy ktoś zaczyna "węszyć", stara się wypuścić fałszywy trop lub na tyle skomplikować sprawę by zmylić potwora. Czasem pojawiają się jednak osoby na równi inteligentne, a nawet przewyższające ją intelektem, przez co zatarcie swoich śladów staje się naprawdę ciężkie. Dawniej niesamowicie trudno było pojąć jej fakt jakiejkolwiek porażki, ale teraz jest w stanie ją zaakceptować mimo swojej perfekcyjnej natury. Nawet drobne intrygi czy manipulacje po jakimś czasie mogą doprowadzić do ataków nudy. Nie inaczej jest z Lorraine, co wynika głównie z tego, że szkolna społeczność nie dostarcza jej takich wrażeń na jakie faktycznie liczyła. W końcu większość rzeczy na jakie najszybciej dają złapać się uczniowie dotyczą przyjaźni czy zauroczenia. Brak "większej rozrywki" w Straszyceum doprowadza więc czasem Lorraine do szukania jakichkolwiek form, które wyciągnęły by ją z ramion stagnacji, co dobitnie pokazuje coraz częstym wplątywaniem się w "dobre uczynki". Sytuacja znacznie się zmienia gdy ktoś (lub ona sama) pokusi się o wywołanie drobnej awantury. W końcu nie ma nic lepszego niż szkolna avanti. Lorraine była prawdopodobnie świadkiem każdej, możliwej szkolnej dramy (niekiedy jeszcze samemu dolewając przy tym oliwy do ognia). W końcu nie od dziś wiadomo, że potwory pragną panem et circenses (chleba i igrzysk). Czasowy brak rozrywki, który towarzyszy dziewczynie w Straszyceum wcale nie oznacza, jak mylnie można sądzić, że straciła ona jakkolwiek na swoim charakterze. Chociaż pobyt na Ziemi uczynił ją nieco bardziej wrażliwą na pewne rzeczy, to wciąż jest w stanie podkreślić swój autorytet. Nie można odmówić jej własnego zdania; nie lubi się też mylić, więc nie oczekuj, że od razu przyjmie twoje słowa z uznaniem. Mimo wszystko jest czasem skłonna przyznać się do własnych słabości. Żadne groźby czy zaczepki nie robią już na niej większego wrażenia, nie wspominając nawet o obelgach. Jeśli jednak szukasz kłopotów i zaczniesz ją dobitnie wkurzać, nie zdziw się, że ktoś tu solidnie i nieodwołalnie komuś dołoży (co jest kolejnym dobrym powodem do wywołania szkolnej dramy). Nie zdziw się również, jeśli następnego dnia zdarzy ci się coś "zupełnie niespodziewanego" — w końcu to takie normalne dla Lorraine, żeby komuś dopiec lub zastraszyć, jeśli wyprowadziłeś ją z równowagi. Wygląd Patrząc na Lorraine trudno doszukiwać się prawdziwego demona. Przybrany przez nią wygląd w dużej mierze przypomina człowieka niż jakiegokolwiek demona. Nawet fakt posiadania szpiczastych uszu, kłów czy blizn po odciętych skrzydłach wydaje się mało przekonującym argumentem. Z drugiej jednak strony dziewczyna nie lubi obnosić się ze swym prawdziwym wyglądem, w związku z czym stara się przyjąć jak najbardziej neutralną formę. Lorraine nie wyróżnia się też spektakularnym wzrostem i na tle innych uczniów może wydawać się po prostu niska, choć w rzeczywistości jest nieco wyższa niż można zakładać. Dawniej dziewczyna mogła poszczycić się idealnymi, anielskimi włosami, jednak gdy stała się demonem jej wygląd uległ zmianie, w tym także włosy, które zmieniły swą barwę na wysoce niepożądany przez nią brąz. Z tego powodu zmuszona jest co jakiś czas farbować je by w choć najmniejszym stopniu oddawały namiastkę starych. Typowe dla Lorraine jest również zaczesywanie swoich włosów do tyłu, które w takiej formie towarzyszą jej niemal codziennie. Oczy dziewczyny mają głęboką, brązową barwę i zawsze podkreślane są makijażem. Jej twarz dopełniają nieco wypukłe usta, muśnięte błyszczykiem bądź stonowaną barwą szminki. Lorraine jest również posiadaczką niewielkiego tatuażu przedstawiającego lewiatana — biblijnego morskiego stwora. Tatuaż ten znajduje się na jej karku; dyskretny i całkowicie niewidoczny pod warstwą włosów. Zainteresowania Muzyka Wbrew pozorom "tutejsza" muzyka odpowiada Lorraine znacznie bardziej niż można przypuszczać. W jej mniemaniu ziemska muzyka otworzyła przed nią niespotykaną dotąd różnorodność, w której absolutnie się zakochała. Każdy kto choć trochę poznał ją od innej strony wie, jak wielkim zamiłowaniem darzy wszystko co z nią związane. Nic dziwnego więc, że potrafi całymi godzinami słuchać w telefonie ulubionych kawałków czy mówić o swoich umiejętnościach gry na przeróżnych instrumentach. Lorraine nie wyobrażałaby sobie swojego życia bez melodii, a w szczególności ukochanych brzmień muzyki rockowej. Jej upodobanie do tego rodzaju muzyki stało się na tyle silne, że od pewnego czasu jest członkinią szkolnej kapeli. Ponad to dziewczyna jest wielką miłośniczką jazzu oraz muzyki klubowej, choć nie pogardzi czymś nieco bardziej poważniejszym. Czasem zdarza jej się również coś zaśpiewać, choć jej głos nieco stracił już na swojej wartości. Nie mniej jednak sprawia jej to sporą przyjemność, podobnie jak gra na instrumentach. Sztuka Swoje zamiłowanie do sztuki dziewczyna wyniosła ze swoich dawnych, rodzinnych stron. Z tego powodu doskonale radzi sobie chociażby z rzeźbą czy kaligrafią, choć tak naprawdę w każdej dziedzinie potrafi odnaleźć inspirację i potrzebę tworzenia. Wiele potworów było i nadal jest zachwycona sposobem, w jaki dziewczyna obchodzi się z pędzlem czy ołówkiem w swoich dziełach wyglądających tak jakby wyszły wprost spod "Boskiej ręki". Ulubioną formą sztuki Lorraine jest tworzenie na tynku. Dziewczyna świetnie radzi sobie również na scenie aktorskiej. Wielokrotna obserwacja oraz własne doświadczenia pozwalają jej na wcielenie się w niemal każdą, możliwą postać — zarówno negatywną jak i pozytywną. Nie występuje jednak często w szkolnych przedstawieniach, ponieważ o wiele bardziej od grania ceni sobie oglądanie cudzych występów, z których wzięło się chociażby jej późniejsze uwielbienie do kinematografii. Lorraine uwielbia kinowe produkcje, szczególnie te, które uważane są za "klasyki kina" bądź w swoim odbiorze mogą przekazać coś wartościowego. Nie pogardzi czasami też nieco luźniejszym kinem akcji czy sci-fi, ale raczej nie pokusi się o oglądanie jakiejkolwiek komedii. Moda Oprócz muzyki i sztuki, Lorraine ma także słabość do świata mody. Dziewczyna mocno przywiązuje wagę do swojego stylu i sposobu ubioru; śledzi także najnowsze trendy, by móc czasem dopasować się do reszty otoczenia. Z tego powodu zdarza jej się przeglądać modowe blogi bądź najnowsze wydania żurnali. Lorraine przeważnie ceni sobie elegancję, co stale podkreśla w swoich wypowiedziach, chociaż zdarza jej się również sięgać po bardziej niszowe i luźniejsze stylizacje, wzorując się wtedy głównie na kreacjach z tumblr'a — jednego z popularniejszych serwisów społecznościowych, szczególnie wśród nastoletnich potworów. Demonica nie jest jednak absolutną wielbicielką każdych napotkanych przez nią trendów. Dosyć niepochlebnie zdaje się wyrażać o modzie typu lolita (którą uważa za infantylną) bądź ubioru wyjętego wprost z epoki wiktoriańskiej czy barokowej. Klasyczny potwór Upadły anioł jest aniołem, który radykalnie sprzeciwił się Bogu, wykorzystując otrzymaną wolną wolę. Jest określany jako diabeł, szatan, demon lub zły duch. Demon jest istotą występująca w wielu wierzeniach ludowych, mitologiach i religiach, która zajmuje pozycję pośrednią między bogami a ludźmi. Demonami stawały się najczęściej zdegradowane bóstwa politeistyczne, a także upadłe anioły. Sposoby przedstawiania demonów odzwierciedlały lęki oraz grożące niebezpieczeństwa, ale także nadzieje i sposoby obrony przed zagrożeniami. Demony często pełniły także funkcję strażników, chroniących określone terytorium. Przed demonami miały chronić m.in. amulety czy ofiary błagalne. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|185x185px Niebo jest krainą lub jedną z krain stanowiących zaświaty, kojarzona zazwyczaj z miejscem osiągnięcia stanu wiecznej szczęśliwości. Do nieba trafiają ci, którzy umierają w łasce i przyjaźni z Bogiem oraz są oczyszczeni. Szczęście w Niebie obrazowo przedstawiane jest jako dom Ojca czy też uczta polegająca na "byciu dopuszczonym do widzenia Boga". Relacje Rodzina Temat rodziny jest dla Lorraine kwestią sporną i niechętnie przez nią poruszaną. O ile nie jest i nigdy nie będzie w stanie pozbyć się faktu, że niegdyś łączyło ją wiele z Bogiem i aniołami, tak teraz z uporem przyznaje, że nie ma przy sobie nikogo. W dodatku od dawna stara się kreować na osobę, która niezbyt przejmuje się tym faktem i preferuje raczej życie samotnika. Dawniej rzeczywiście mogłoby się wydawać, że doskwiera jej brak rodziny, ale z czasem fakt ten stawał się dla niej coraz bardziej akceptowalny co dziś przelewa się raczej na jej względną obojętność. Przyjaciele Lorraine od zawsze stara się podkreślać, że nie szuka wśród przyjaciół naiwnych i ograniczonych potworów. Takie osoby według niej nie mają nic ciekawego do zaoferowania i nie są warte nawet najmniejszej uwagi. Jeżeli znajdzie już przyjaciela to musi być to ktoś, kto wyróżnia się podobnym jej intelektem, przebiegłością czy sprytem. Czasem są w stanie poruszyć ją także inne rzeczy, które zachęcą ją do bliższego poznania drugiej osoby. Jak dotąd Lorraine nie znalazła zbyt wielu przyjaciół. Najwierniejszym i najbardziej cenionym spośród nich wciąż pozostaje Asmodeusz. Swoje okazje do spotkań świętują najczęściej w nocnych klubach gdzie lubią porozmawiać na niezobowiązujące tematy. W szkole jej pierwszą przyjaciółką została Varia Viride. Niedawno zaprzyjaźniła się również z Pharrah Nefer, choć początek ich relacji zupełnie na to nie wskazywał. Znajomi Do większości znajomych Lorraine należą podobne jej upadłe anioły. Poza tym wydaje się być we względnie dobrych relacjach ze szkolną woźną (groźną), której od czasu do czasu "pomaga" w złapaniu szkolnych degeneratów oraz Carlą Robinson, która jest pomysłodawczynią i autorką jej tatuażu. W szkole zachowuje dobre relacje ze znanym od dawna Lucasem Cry, nowo poznanym Tomasem Ragnarem oraz współczłonkami szkolnej kapeli rockowej Midnight Serpents. Wrogowie O ile Lorraine może czasem doskwierać brak większej ilości przyjaciół, tak na liczbę tych mniej lubianych nie musi nawet narzekać. A lista jest naprawdę długa. Pierwsze i niechlubne miejsce na jej liście żenady zajmują przewrażliwione, naiwne i głupiutkie do bólu dziewczęta. Drugie miejsce (chociaż zdarzają się przypadki, które zdecydowanie zasługują na pierwsze) zajmują agresywne bojówki i zwarte plutony psychofanów. Kolejne miejsca w szeregu zajmują pseudoarystokraci, narcyzi, pozerzy oraz wszelakie "mary sue" (szczególnie panna Stein). O otrzymanie statusu wroga Lorraine jak widać naprawdę nie jest ciężko. Wystarczy być jedną z wyżej wymienionych osób i zacząć prowokować. Poza swoją familią, dziewczyna absolutnie nie znosi towarzystwa Spectry Vondergeist i Draculaury. Ma również awersję do przyjaciółek wampirzycy. Miłość Lorraine nie jest typem romantyka i raczej nie prędko jej do zawierania jakiejkolwiek relacji. O ile doskonale zna i rozumie mechanizmy kierujące pożądaniem (co skrzętnie wykorzystuje do manipulacji naiwnych potworów) tak sama z siebie pewnie nigdy nie byłaby w stanie się zakochać, co łatwo zresztą wywnioskować z jej reakcji na widok migdalących się do siebie szkolnych par. Nigdy też nie była kimkolwiek zauroczona, więc z tego powodu nudzą ją wszelakie rozmowy na temat związków oraz "niezwykle ekscytujących" rendez—vous. Zwierzę Stosunek Lorraine do ziemskiej natury — w przeciwieństwie do potworów — przepełniony jest całkowitym szacunkiem. Dbałość jaką do niej przykłada wynika z faktu, iż w jej ocenie stanowi ona jedno z najpiękniejszych dzieł Ojca, dlatego jej bezmyślne niszczenie spotyka się z jej sporą dezaprobatą, szczególnie względem zwierząt. Duży wpływ na jej światopogląd wywarły liczne podróże oraz pomoc, jaką zdarzało jej się udzielić niektórym zwierzętom. Obecnie dziewczyna nie posiada żadnego zwierzęcia, ale niekiedy zdarza jej się przyzwać uratowanego wcześniej kruka, który dzieli się z nią wieloma przydatnymi informacjami. Ptak wyróżnia się specyficznym wyglądem — jego lewa strona zachowała ciało w nienaruszonym stanie, zaś druga, która dawniej uległa wypadkowi odznacza się jedynie widocznym szkieletem. Kruk od niedawna nosi także srebrną obrączkę z wygrawerowanym napisem Inferno. Historie poznania 'Varia Viride' 'Pharrah Nefer' Relacje tej dwójki z początku wcale nie należały do najlepszych. Lorraine poznała Pharrah jako uczennicę z wymiany. W przeciwieństwie do reszty, mumia nie była zbyt chętna do zawierania jakichkolwiek kontaktów. Błąkała się natomiast samotna i wyobcowana wśród tłumu próbując ewidentnie odnaleźć jakieś miejsce. Zamiast tego wdała się w konflikt z jedną z uczennic. Lorraine znajdując okazję do dobrej dramy musiała oczywiście zainteresować się całą sprawą i przyjrzeć wszystkiemu z bliska. Spotkało ją jedynie rozczarowanie gdy okazało się, że mumia w szybki sposób "poradziła" sobie z wredną dziewczyną. Innym razem demonica miała okazję spotkać ją w bibliotece. Z początku nie poznała jej dokładnie, ale przypominając sobie ostatnią sytuację postanowiła ją śledzić, odkrywając przy okazji jej "drobną" kradzież. W tamtym momencie Lorraine postanowiła się ujawnić i spytać, czy przypadkiem nie szuka guza, co wyraźnie zdezorientowało Pharrah. Zdenerwowana mumia starała się wyjaśnić całą sytuację i poprosić o dyskrecję Lorraine, co oczywiście zignorowała. Wkurzona dziewczyna odburknęła jedynie coś w swoim języku pod nosem nie będąc świadomą jego znajomości przez Lorraine. Demonica na odchodne odpowiedziała jej coś i rzuciła paroma "absolutnie miłymi i kulturalnymi słowami". Nie musiała czekać długo na dostanie książką w twarz i rzucanie bluzgami. W ten sposób powstała całkiem niezła drama o której później mogło usłyszeć Straszyceum. Od tamtego momentu dziewczyny unikały się jak ognia i traktowały jak wrogów. Nie wiedziały jeszcze, że ich drogi nieoczekiwanie zejdą się ponownie w trakcie castingu do wystawianego przez szkołę spektaklu. Chociaż Lorraine nie występuje zbyt często, to tym razem zdawała się być całkiem zainteresowana jedną z potencjalnych ról. Udając się na casting całkowicie zaskoczył ją widok nielubianej mumii. Od tamtej chwili mocno ze sobą rywalizowały, ale ostatecznie to Pharrah okazała się lepsza i otrzymała rolę, co wyraźnie wkurzyło Lorraine i chociaż nie chciała tego przyznać z czystej zazdrości, to ona także była pod wrażeniem jej umiejętności. Zmiany w ich relacjach pojawiały się bardzo powoli i dopiero po paru miesiącach wspólnej znajomości. Pierwszy sygnał do takiej zmiany można było zaobserwować w trakcie, a jakże, zajęć teatralnych. Obie, choć niechętnie, musiały ze sobą współpracować i chociaż w rzeczywistości nie potrafiły się dogadać, to rewelacyjnie poradziły sobie w duecie na scenie. Kolejnym impulsem do ocieplenia ich relacji były zajęcia z martwych języków, w których także zmuszone były do wspólnej pracy. Pharrah poprzez wcześniejsze doświadczenia spróbowała się otworzyć i opowiedzieć coś o sobie. Z początku Lorraine nie była zbyt chętna do rozmowy, ale widząc "poświęcenie" i trudności w szukaniu rozwiązania konfliktu dała się namówić i również opowiedziała o sobie parę rzeczy. Jak się okazało, dziewczyny odnalazły później wiele wspólnych tematów. Od tamtej poty przestały być wrogami, ale zdecydowanie nie były jeszcze ze sobą tak blisko jak obecnie. Dziewczyny dobrze zaznajomiły się w momencie, gdy obie otrzymały angaż do jednego ze spektakli (kto by się spodziewał). Żadna nie pomyślała jak bardzo ich relacje umocni wspólne zainteresowanie jakim był teatr. Z czasem zaczęły spędzać trochę więcej czasu i pozostawiać niemiłe wspomnienia za sobą. Ich przyjaźń trwa od stosunkowo niedawna i to za sprawą bardzo niemiłego incydentu z udziałem Pharrah. Chociaż demonica nie ma w zwyczaju wstawiać się za kimkolwiek, tak w tamtym momencie doskonale rozumiała sytuację w jakiej znalazła się mumia. Podobnie jak ona, ma wiele wstydliwych sekretów, których nigdy nikomu nie chciałaby ujawniać, ale przez wiele wścibskich osób niejednokrotnie bywało inaczej. Pharrah bardzo doceniła gest dziewczyny, ponieważ nie sądziła, że okaże jej wsparcie. Od tamtego momentu są sobie całkiem bliskie a ich relacje uległy całkowitej transformacji. 'Lucas Cry' 'Tomas Ragnar' 'Ekipa Midnight Serpents' Chodząca myśl o założeniu zespołu nie dawała Lorraine spokoju od dłuższego czasu. Co jakiś czas starała się ją porzucić, ale koniec końców i tak powracała. Gdy ostatecznie zdecydowała się na jej zrealizowanie to musiała liczyć się z napotkaniem wielu przeszkód. Oprócz papierkowej roboty jej największą zmorą był skład grupy. Na początku dziewczyna zorganizowała casting, który okazał się on totalną klapą. Była też wyjątkowo rozczarowana swoją osobą, ponieważ jej głos nie zawsze zgrywał się z resztą. Przez dłuższy czas bezskutecznie próbowała odnaleźć choć jednego członka. Dopiero próba do szkolnego apelu okazała się malutkim krokiem naprzód, w trakcie której odnalazła odpowiedniego dla niej potwora — Andreę Morrison. Czekało ją jednak spore rozczarowanie gdy gorgona stanowczo odmówiła. Lorraine sporo kosztowało przekonanie jej do spróbowania sił w zespole, ale ostatecznie udało jej się. Chociaż wokalnie zgrywały się dobrze to nadal liczba członków była niewystarczająca. Andrea także wpadła na pomysł zorganizowania castingu, ale ze względu na wcześniejszą porażkę demonica była temu przeciwna. Koniec końców i tak go zrobiły i chociaż nie był on szczególnie spektakularny to odnalazły Juliette Renan, nową perkusistkę. W ten sposób założono w końcu zespół i rzez dłuższy czas występował pod takim składem. Niedawno dołączył do nich Riordan Rutherford, odpowiadający za gitarowe brzmienia. Członkowie zespołu, mimo że nie są jeszcze do końca przyjaciółmi to żyją ze sobą całkiem blisko. Czasem, choć coraz częściej spotykają się po lekcjach by przećwiczyć nowe kawałki utworów. 'Spectra Vondergeist' Relacja Lorraine ze Spectrą jest wyjątkowo napięta. Historia ich poznania wiąże się ze szkolną kampanią, w której wzięła udział. Początkowo szło jej całkiem nieźle — była elokwentna i miała w zanadrzu wiele świeżyć pomysłów, których brakowało innym uczniom. Gdy rozdawała ulotki przy swoim stoisku, natknęła się na ciekawską Spectrę Vondergeist, przedstawiającą się jako szkolna reporterka. Spectra, choć przy początkowej niechęci dziewczyny, przeprowadziła z nią krótki wywiad, który po pewnym czasie pojawił się na jej internetowym Cerberku. Dzięki temu demonica cieszyła się przez chwilę nieco większą popularnością. Całkiem dobrze poradziła sobie również w trakcie pierwszej debaty, co później przełożyło się na jej awans do drugiego etapu. Sytuacja nieco zmieniła się, gdy Spectra zaczęła otwarcie krytykować jej poglądy i namawiała do głosowania na innych uczestników. Na Lorraine czekała też inna, niemiła niespodzianka w postaci przygotowanych przez duszkę pytań mających oczernić dziewczynę i pozbawić ją zwycięstwa w kampanii. Orientując się o jej zamiarach, Lorraine postanowiła dyskretnie zniszczyć jej dowody przed rozpoczęciem debaty i dać jej nauczkę. Przestraszona Spectra szybko uciekła zza kulis i więcej się nie pojawiła. Demonica nie chcąc narażać się na jakiekolwiek późniejsze problemy postanowiła wycofać się z kampanii. Od tego momentu są wrogami. Draculaura Prawdopodobnie najbardziej znienawidzona przez Lorraine osoba w szkole na czele z jej słodkim gangiem idiotek. Znajomość córki Draculi nadal uważa za prawdziwą traumę w swoim życiu. Pierwszy kontakt miały okazję nawiązać w czasie zajęć wychowania fizycznego. Aktywną na zajęciach demonicę wyraźnie irytowała bierna postawa dziewczyny, która wolała rozmawiać ze swoimi przyjaciółkami o ulubionych aktorach i lakierach do paznokci. Przez jej nieuwagę drużyna stale traciła punkty, co jeszcze bardziej denerwowało Lorraine. Na początku wystarczyła jej jedynie uwaga na temat zachowania, ale gdy dziewczynie puściły nerwy to skutkiem tego była wizyta Draculaury u pielęgniarki. Po pewnym czasie jej wkurzone koleżanki postanowiły się zemścić (z zamierzonym zresztą skutkiem). Po jej dokonaniu były przeświadczone, że od tej chwili będą miały spokój, ale Lorraine szybko wyprowadziła je z tego błędu. Pozostawiło to u ich spory uraz i do teraz unikają jej jak tylko mogą. Ich konflikt podsyciła również jedna z niedawnych lekcji szalonej nauki, na której Lorraine była świadkiem napadu histerii wampirzycy. Wyraźnie zdenerwowana jej zachowaniem kazała jej się uspokoić, co spowodowało jedynie wybuch niekontrolowanych emocji i wrzaski w jej stronę. Oczywiście Draculaurę czekała miła kontra w postaci wulgaryzmów, krzesła rzuconego w jej twarz i dźwięku wyważanych z impetem drzwi. Najwidoczniej córka Draculi nie ma szczęścia jeśli chodzi o dobieranie sobie wrogów. Oczywiście Lorraine po tym incydencie wylądowała u szacownej pani dyrektor. Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Plik:Cytat1.png Ktoś kiedyś rzucił w moim kierunku słowa "Ma'ase acili", chociaż nie mają one nic wspólnego z moją prawdziwą postawą. Tak naprawdę większość zwraca się do mnie po imieniu, choć zdarzają się i tacy, którzy lubią oceniać książki po okładce i nazywanie mnie "Kardashianką". ''Plik:Cytat2.png '''Ulubione powiedzonko:' Plik:Cytat1.png Życie ma tyle kolorów, ile potrafisz w nim dostrzec. ''Plik:Cytat2.png '''Najbardziej lubi:' Plik:Cytat1.png Jak wcześniej wspominałam, generalnie nie jestem zbyt wymagająca pod tym kątem — wystarczy mi wyjście do kina, klubu czy spacer po parku. Z pewnością nie mogłabym też zapomnieć o słuchaniu muzyki, która stała się już moją codzienną rutyną. Plik:Cytat2.png ...a najmniej: Plik:Cytat1.png ...głupich i żenujących pytań nie na temat, prawienia mi moralnych kazań (jakby cokolwiek miało to zmienić) i nieznajomość słowa "nie". Uwaga breaking news - nie jestem wysłannikiem Caritasu (sic!), więc jeśli odmówię ci pomocy to uszanuj to. Irytujących mnie rzeczy jest naprawdę wiele dlatego nie zamierzam dalej ich wymieniać — to byłoby po prostu zbyt nudne. ''Plik:Cytat2.png '''Zwierzę:' Plik:Cytat1.png Aktualnie nie posiadam, chociaż czasami towarzyszy mi na wpół żywy i na wpół martwy kruk. ''Plik:Cytat2.png '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: ' Plik:Cytat1.png ...słuchawek, które choć na chwilę pozwalają mi odciąć się od świata zewnętrznego. ''Plik:Cytat2.png '''Ulubiony kolor:' Plik:Cytat1.png Czarny, najlepiej głęboki, pasujący absolutnie do do wszystkiego. ''Plik:Cytat2.png '''Sekrety jej domu:' Plik:Cytat1.png Nie sądzę by było to coś niezwykle interesującego, ale skoro pytasz, to nie powinna cię zdziwić dominująca czerń, biel i szarość w połączeniu z nowoczesnym, eleganckim wnętrzem. Niestety, mam słabość do przepychu i luksusu, więc nie pozwoliłabym sobie na mieszkanie w jakimkolwiek obskurnym miejscu. Uwielbiam również marmur, więc i jego z pewnością nie może tam zabraknąć, podobnie jak licznych dekoracji wypełniających mój dom. Plik:Cytat2.png Ciekawostka: Plik:Cytat1.png Nie wiem czy jakkolwiek cię to zainteresuje, ale do moich ulubionych artystów należą Alex Turner i Dante Gabriel Rossetti. Oczywiście pamiętaj, że w przypadku tego drugiego biblijne nawiązania w dziełach to zupełnie czysty zbieg okoliczności. ''Plik:Cytat2.png Zdolności *'Psychokineza''' — Lorraine jest w stanie przesuwać wiele przedmiotów wyłącznie za pomocą umysłu, a także powodować ich samozapłon. *'Przerażający krzyk' — wyjątkowo przydatna umiejętność, wykorzystywana przez nią najczęściej do straszenia innych upiorów. Swoim krzykiem dziewczyna jest w stanie częściowo sparaliżować (głównie przez strach) bądź ogłuszyć inne upiory oraz kruszyć przedmioty wykonane ze szkła. Raz udało jej się nawet wygiąć za jego pomocą metalowe przedmioty, ale konsekwencją tego była krótkotrwała utrata mowy na skutek zbyt silnego wzburzenia i użytej przez nią w tym czasie zdolności. *'Opętanie' — naturalnym jest, że jako demon Lorraine ma możliwość wnikania do cudzego ciała. Opętana przez nią osoba nie tylko przejmuje większość jej umiejętności i nadzwyczajną siłę, ale sama dziewczyna ma możliwość wykorzystania zdolności swojej ofiary. Od pewnego czasu stara się jednak nie korzystać z tej zdolności ze względu na niemiły incydent, który omal nie doprowadził do stałego pozostania przez nią w obcym ciele. *'Wyostrzone zmysły' — Lorraine jest w stanie usłyszeć znacznie więcej od innych i ze znacznie dalszych odległości. Z tego powodu często zdobywa dosyć krzywdzące informacje na temat potworów, które może w razie potrzeby wykorzystać przeciwko nim. W dodatku ma bardzo dobry wzrok i z łatwością jest w stanie rozpoznać wiele szczegółów na które inni nie zwróciliby nawet najmniejszej uwagi. *'Przemiana' — gdy ktoś staje się wyjątkowo drażniący to — w przypadku dziewczyny — jednym ze sposobów pozbycia się niechcianej osoby jest ukazanie swojej prawdziwej twarzy. Prawdziwy wygląd Lorraine jest w dodatku na tyle paskudny i straszny, że bez problemu jest w stanie się kogoś pozbyć i to na długo. *'Pieczętowanie' — jedną z kluczowych zdolności Lorraine jest znajomość i użycie różnorakich pieczęci. Ich inicjacja sprowadza się głównie do wypowiedzenia paru słów i wypalenia ich za pomocą dłoni, chociaż zdarzają się też o wiele bardziej skomplikowane. Zdolność ta otwiera przed Lorraine nieskończenie wiele możliwości, chociażby przyzywania przedmiotów, uzdrawiania, czy transformowania. *'Zawieranie paktów' — jako demon Lorraine jest w stanie spełnić (choć wyjątkowo rzadko) wygórowane prośby innych poprzez podpisanie z nią paktu, jednak nigdy za darmo. Standardowo musi również przestrzec zainteresowanego przed późniejszymi niepożądanymi konsekwencjami, chociaż tak naprawdę bardziej traktuje to jako "obowiązkową" formułkę. Pakt z Lorraine zawierany jest "podwójnie" — na specjalnym papierze oraz poprzez wypalenie specjalnego znamienia mającego przypominać o zawartej umowie. Umiejętności *'Śpiew' — pomimo stania się upadłym aniołem Lorraine zachowała względnie swój dawny głos i większość potworów z pewnością uznałaby go za piękny. Dawniej Lorraine nie śpiewała zbyt często i jeśli już to w tajemnicy, dlatego jedynym sposobem by ją usłyszeć było podsłuchanie jej w momencie gdy nuci wybrany utwór z telefonu. Obecnie występuje w szkolnej kapeli rockowej, dlatego najczęściej można usłyszeć ją albo w czasie prób albo w trakcie występu. *'Znajomość języków' — jako demon Lorraine zna niemal wszystkie języki tego świata, także te, które dzisiaj uznawane są przez większość za martwe. Lorraine niezwykle ceni sobie tę umiejętność, głównie przez fakt, iż nie musi marnować czasu na ich naukę i może dogadać się absolutnie z każdym w dowolnej chwili. Jedyny wyjątek stanowi dla niej znienawidzona łacina. *'Sztuki plastyczne' — także malarstwo, rysunek czy kaligrafia nie są Lorraine obce. Chociaż nie dysponuje już taką wprawą jak niegdyś to nadal jej dzieła uchodzą za jedyne w swoim rodzaju, szczególnie obrazy bądź rzeźby. Jakość jej wytworów i dzieł tym bardziej potęgują wyszukane elementy i dbałość o szczegóły. *'Retoryka' — dziewczyna nie ma większego problemu w sprawnym i jasnym wyrażaniu swoich myśli, a wręcz przeciwnie — Lorraine jest wspaniałym mówcą i niektóre jej przemówienia potrafią na długi czas utkwić w cudzej pamięci. Jak sama twierdzi kluczem do sukcesu w tym przypadku jest wrodzona charyzma i odpowiedni dobór słów, najlepiej wyszukanych i oryginalnych. *'Gra na instrumentach' — dziewczyna wprost ubóstwia grać na instrumentach, szczególnie tych strunowych. Największym zamiłowaniem spośród wszystkich darzy gitarę (najlepiej basową) oraz saksofon. Nie przepada zaś za dźwiękami harfy, które przypominają jej o jej dawnym domu. *'Walka wręcz' — demonica doskonale radzi sobie w walce. Opanowała wiele przydatnych chwytów; ma także całkiem sporą wiedzę na temat niektórych sztuk walki (dzięki intensywnym treningom i licznym podróżom). W walce pomagają jej głównie szybkość i nadludzka siła. Słabości *'Pozytywna energia ' — generalnie pozytywna energia nie ma większego wpływu na zachowanie dziewczyny, jednakże jej aura sprawia, że część umiejętności Lorraine może być zaburzona. Nie jest w stanie odczytać wtedy myśli czy wspomnień takiej osoby bądź widzi je niewyraźnie. Czasem, gdy cudza energia jest zbyt silna, jej własne zdolności mogą obrócić się przeciwko niej. *'Łacina ' — o ile dziewczyna jest w stanie komunikować się prawie każdym językiem tak nieco inaczej jest z łaciną. Kiedyś posługiwanie się nią było dla niej jedynie nieco kłopotliwe, ale od czasu jednego z feralnych egzorcyzmów nie jest w stanie wypowiedzieć po łacinie ani jednego słowa. Jakiekolwiek dłuższe doświadczenia z nią powodują u niej napady gniewu i niekontrolowanej furii. *'Akrofobia ' — dawniej Lorraine nie miała problemu z dużymi wysokościami. Oczywiście do czasu, gdy przyszło jej się pozbyć własnych skrzydeł. Ich usunięcie było chwilową ulgą do momentu gdy omal nie spadła z dachu wieżowca. To wydarzenie pozostało dla niej traumą i w tym samym czasie wyewoluowało w silny, niemal paranoidalny lęk przed wysokością. Lorraine nie korzysta więc ze szklanych wind; nie chadza również blisko szklanych barierek, szczególnie tych w centrach handlowych. Im wyżej i bardziej niebezpieczniej tym dziewczynie trudniej jest ukryć swój lęk, dlatego jest to jedna z nielicznych fobii, którą można wykorzystać przeciwko niej samej. *'Płonący miecz' — jedna z nielicznych rzeczy, która ma możliwość decydowania o dalszym istnieniu Lorraine. Choć dziewczynę nie jest w stanie zranić dźgnięcie nożem czy nawet postrzał, tak płonący miecz jest w stanie zrobić to z dokładnością. Każda najmniejsza pozostawiona przez niego rana nie tylko nigdy się nie zagoi, ale spowoduje utratę energii. Płonący miecz przy odpowiedniej technice jest w stanie również trwale zniszczyć demona. *'Sakramentalia' — prawdopodobnie największa zmora Lorraine. Jeśli chcesz jej się pozbyć lub trochę nastraszyć to wystarczy jedynie, że będziesz posiadał przy sobie jedno z nich. Dziewczyna nie znosi medalików, które nie pozwalają jej na odczytanie myśli a nawet zbliżenie się do danej osoby oraz krzyża, na widok którego reaguje dosyć agresywnie. Ma też szczególny uraz do wody święconej, której unika jak tylko może ze względu na fakt, iż jej krople działają na nią podobnie jak kwas. Najbardziej jednak zdaje się obawiać egzorcyzmów, do których odczuwa silny, paranoidalny lęk, silniejszy nawet od lęku wysokości. Po czym rozpoznać Lorraine? #Lorraine ma tendencje do "pojawiania się znikąd", często w momencie, gdy dzieje się coś złego. #Ma bardzo nienaturalny, demoniczny wręcz uśmiech i idealne, białe zęby. #Istnieje możliwość by w czasie rozmowy wtrąciła niezrozumiałym dla innych zwrotem, typowym dla demonów. #W sytuacjach gdy mocno wyprowadzi się ją z równowagi zdarzają jej się problemy z opanowaniem nienaturalnych gestów i tików. Ponad to sposób w jaki rozmawia staje się chaotyczny, agresywny i pełny wulgaryzmów. #Posiada znajdujące się na plecach blizny po odciętych wcześniej skrzydłach. #Czasem jej źrenica — podobnie jak u kotów — mocno się zwęża, co u niektórych uczniów wywołuje lekki strach. Wcielenia Przez tysiąclecia Lorraine była zmuszona do zmiany swojego wizerunku i wcieleń. Niektóre z nich szczególnie mocno wpisały się w jej wspomnienia: *'Arystea' — była pierwszym wcieleniem dziewczyny od momentu jej pojawienia się na Ziemi. Jako Arystea pomieszkiwała na jednej z wysp archipelagu Morza Egejskiego, tworząc poezję liryczną. Chociaż talent demonicy był ogromny, to wciąż zdawała się pozostawać w cieniu innej, wybitnej starożytnej poetki jaką była Safona. Długoletnia frustracja, a z czasem brak docenienia i inne problemy związane z jej sferą osobistą (jak chociażby coraz częstsze rozpoznawanie jej "prawdziwej twarzy") doprowadziły ją do twórczego "wypalenia" i porzucenia poezji, czego skutki można obserwować do dziś. Charakterystycznymi elementami Arystei były kolie oraz diademy robione na kształt węży. Do tej pory nie zachował się żaden z jej poematów. *'Edward "Eddie" Fletcher' — był amerykańskim przedsiębiorcą i gangsterem, zajmującym się nielegalną sprzedażą alkoholu na terenie Stanów Zjednoczonych. Powszechnie znany stał się już w wieku 24 lat gdy otworzył własną firmę, jednak prawdziwą sławę i pieniądze przyniosły mu dopiero czasy prohibicji. Sprzedaż alkoholu i zgromadzony majątek posłużyły do dalszego rozwoju jego inwestycji. Wcielenie Edwarda było dla dziewczyny bardzo wyjątkowe, głównie przez doświadczenie wielu przygód oraz mnóstwa adrenaliny jakie zapewniały jej walki pomiędzy gangami. Ostatecznie, musiała pogodzić się z o wiele silniejszą i agresywniejszą konkurencją jaką był Chicago Outfit. W obawie o własne życie, upozorował zaginięcie. *'Đào Bình Xuân' — była kobietą pochodzącą Wietnamu i w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich wcieleń Lorraine, wywodziła się ze stosunkowo średniej i niezbyt wysoko postawionej rodziny. Życie Xuân nie było usłane różami, ale po wielkich staraniach udało jej się otrzymać posadę polityk w narodowej, socjalistycznej partii. Lorraine wspomina, że wcielenie to pozwoliło jej zupełnie inaczej spojrzeć na świat. Jako Xuân była notorycznie kontrolowana (czasem nawet represjonowana), doświadczyła też mnóstwa niesprawiedliwości i straciła jeden ze swoich dobytków w wyniku klęski żywiołowej. Od czasów porzucenia życia w jej ciele, Lorraine wyraźnie unika także picia kawy, mając na uwadze niezbyt miłe wspomnienia z czasów jej wizyty na jednej z plantacji kawy. *'Estelle Yvonne Carreac' — według opowieści Lorraine, Estelle była mieszkanką jednego z paryskich przedmieść. To właśnie tam w młodości zaczęła nabywać pierwszych praktyk i doświadczenia w zakresie szycia oraz mody. Stopniowe zdobywanie coraz większej wiedzy pozwoliło jej na zrobienie kariery a nawet otrzymanie angażu u samej Coco Chanel. Dzięki znajomości Gabrielle, dziewczyna osiągnęła naprawdę wiele (zaraziła ją też prawdziwą pasją do świata mody), lecz jej zachłanność i zazdrość o pozostawanie w jej cieniu doprowadziły do konfliktu między nimi. Kobieta w końcu postanowiła pozbyć się jej i wymazać z pamięci. Od tamtego czasu Estelle już nigdy nie osiągnęła takiego sukcesu jaki zapewniała jej praca i kształcenie u boku Coco. *'Javier Pereira '(ps. El Oro Negro) — po niezbyt udanych, poprzednich wcieleniach przyszedł czas na prawdopodobnie najbardziej brudny, ale też najbardziej dochodowy biznes wszechczasów. W ten sposób narodziło się wcielenie Javiera Pereiry — meksykańskiego bossa kartelu narkotykowego z Veracruz. Gdy kartel zaczął się rozrastać, Javierowi nie wystarczyły już pieniądze ze sprzedaży narkotyków i sięgnął po jeszcze większe bogactwo jakie zapewniał mu jego rodzimy region — ropę naftową — i to właśnie od niej zaczęto nazywać go czarnym złotem. W żadnym z poprzednich wcieleń dziewczyna nie dorobiła się w życiu tyle, ile będąc w ciele Pereiry. Podczas gdy jego kartel stale rósł w siłę, pojawiały się nowe, ale skutecznie eliminowane i wchłaniane przez ten z Veracruz. Oczywiście do czasu, gdy do gry nie dołączyli silniejsi i agresywniejsi przeciwnicy z Los Zetas i'' Sinaloa''. Z powodu wyczerpania ciągłymi walkami i obawą o własne życie, upozorowała jego śmierć i od tamtego czasu żyje w zupełnie nowym wcieleniu. Cytaty Portrayals thumb|left|117x117px W filmie live-action w rolę Lorraine mogłaby się wcielić amerykańsko-izraelska aktorka oraz — zdobywczyni Oscara — Natalie Portman, znana m.in z roli Matyldy (Leon Zawodowiec), Niny Sayers (Czarny Łabędź) czy Jackie Kennedy (Jackie). Głosu w angielskiej wersji językowej użyczyłaby jej Angelina Jolie (m.in Kung Fu Panda), zaś w polskiej Magdalena Cielecka (m.in Czarownica). Ciekawostki *Lorraine uwielbia zapach kwiatu oleandra zwanego także w biblijnej księdze różą z Jerycha. *Dziewczyna jest odporna na wszelkie niepożądane działania "ziemskich" używek. *Jeden z jej przydomków — Ma'ase acili (heb.מַעֲשֶׂה אֲצִילִי) — w języku hebrajskim oznacza szlachetny czyn, co wydaje się być raczej sprzeczne z jej naturą. *Jej ulubioną książką jest Rok 1984 ''autorstwa George'a Orwell'a. Ma również głęboki sentyment do ''Władcy much ''Williama Goldinga. *Imię postaci inspirowane jest prawdziwą Lorraine Warren — słynną demonolog; medium, której paranormalne doświadczenia posłużyły do stworzenia wielu filmów oraz książek. Samo słowo ''Lorraine jest zaś bezpośrednim odniesieniem do francuskiej, historycznej krainy zwanej Lotaryngią. *Krew Lorraine posiada względnie gorzki posmak. *Nikt nie wie jakie imię nosi naprawdę, ale mając na uwadze jej rozmowy z innymi demonami prawdopodobnie nazywa się Agarath. *Skullette i pieczęć dziewczyny inspirowane są czaszką z filmów o Mad Maxie. *Jej ulubioną rośliną jest zmartwychwstanka. Zamiłowanie to wynika głównie z jej niezwykłych walorów leczniczych, kosmetycznych oraz łatwości w pielęgnacji. Ponad to kwiat zmartwychwstanki pochłania dym papierosowy i odstrasza insekty co tylko utwierdza dziewczynę w fakcie posiadania choć kilku jej domowych okazów. *Lorraine posiada kilka złotych pierścieni z wygrawerowanymi łacińskimi inicjałami siedmiu grzechów głównych. Pierścienie te w symboliczny sposób przedstawiają na kamieniach poruszające się postacie zwierząt oraz ludzi. Pycha przedstawia przeglądającą się kobietę z lustrem i pawiem, chciwość harpię chowającą sakiewkę pieniędzy, nieczystość owijającego się wokół jabłka węża, zazdrość jako kobietę wyrywającą swe serce, łakomstwo w postaci wilka jedzącego zdobycz, gniew jako kobietę drącą szatę oraz lenistwo jako kroczącego woła. *We wszystkich oficjalnych aktach personalnych w miejscu jej urodzenia widnieje amerykańskie miasto San Diego. Ponad to jako data jej urodzin umownie zapisany został 16 czerwca. *Na ironię, dziewczyna była przynależna do trzeciego chóru anielskiego — Tronów — wyróżniającego się posłuszeństwem oraz stabilnością. Stroje Lorraine Basic.png|Basic Lorraine Basic 2.png|Basic ver.2 Lorraine strój 6.png|Basic ver.3 Lorraine Casual.png|Wizytowy Lorraine strój 7.png|Nocny Lorraine strój 4.png|Sportowy Lorraine strój 3.PNG|Coachella Lorraine MHI.png|Musically Horrifying Inspiration— seria Listka Lorraine strój 9.png|Imprezowy Galeria Lorraine portret.png Lorraine portret 2.png Lorraine Skullette.png|Skullette (i pieczęć) Lorraine Bibliografia *https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anioł *https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Upadły_anioł *https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Niebo_(raj) *https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Niebo_(katolicyzm) *http://wszystkoohistoriisztuki.blogspot.com/2015/05/siedem-grzechow-gownych-w-malarstwie.html Kategoria:Miss Gisele Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Upadłe anioły Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High